The Graveyard shift
by SayItfacexD
Summary: I don't own any characters unless stated. This is all fanfiction Everyday Bonnie Bennett get's up. Get's dressed and heads over to the cemetery. Everyday she lays the same flowers says the same prayer and then heads home. Sometimes she see's the little girl but most recently she's been seeing a ghost from her past. Why now ? Why in this world
1. Chainsmoking your love

Bonnie walked down the small narrow steps of her grandmothers house. It was technically hers, technically. Entirely hers. Her hands wrapping around the banister as she stepped down her mind reminding her that this was her home.

Oddly more and more she felt it wasn't. Still she couldn't doddle. He was waiting. He was always waiting for her and so she stepped down into the foyer and then glanced into the kitchen. Post it notes she never read just knew would be around. Hung on random objects, why would an apple have Matt's phone number on it ?

 _Don't question it Bonnie, He's waiting._

She murmured to herself and looked into the fridge the flowers on the island where white orchids. They didn't smell fresh. Why didn't they smell as fresh as they looked she away from the fridge.

 _Come on Bonnie, he's waiting._

She took the flowers and fingered the arrangement absentmindedly when she saw her reflection in the mirror. For a moment a infinitesimal moment there was a image. She blinked and it was gone. Why couldn't she remember it ?

 _Bonnie !_

She tucked the arrangement beneath her arm and looked properly at the fridge. It was empty except for a packet, there was a packet of ? she reached inside and took up the orange packet.

Pork rinds !

Bonnie woke up screaming. Kai's fingers and thumb reaching up from the base of her skull to her temples.

"How do you keep doing that" He cricked his neck with new determination. "It doesn't matter"He smiled. "We've got all the time in the world".


	2. Lost in my boots

Three years ago

"Do you think it will hurt ?"

"I don't know"

That was the last thing she remembered. The last thing he remembered was staring into those green eyes a heavy feeling of acceptance on his chest and a blinding white light.

"What's the status on our Jane and John doe we found sleeping in the forest ?"asked the doctor reading their medical charts. "Sleeping like the dead" joked the nurse. "anybody come forward yet ?" asked the doctor taking the males hand into hers. She checked his pulse with her fingers and nodded.

"It's a slow one but a steady rhythm"she sighed before taking the nurse aside and walking them out. "You say you recognise the woman but you don't know where from ?" The nurse shook her head apologetically.

"alright then Lexi, i'll be back with the interns later"

The doctor quickly turned and Lexi shuffled over to the sleeping pair. Her eyes downcast to the floor. "Give me a sign...please give me a sign"

Bonnie gasped coming to with a excited splutter. Her lungs feeling as though they had been burned with a flame thrower. "Bonnie !" cried Lexi before looking round cautiously. The girl appeared stunned as she attempted to sit up.

"Shhh!"Lexi said reaching for her. "You gotta be careful. I couldn't take the risk they find out you're not a normie. I had to give you something to make you regular" she said hissing into Bonnie's ear.

The young woman's head lolled and Lexi carefully adjusted her up onto the pillows.

"Bonnie, are you okay ? can you hear me ?" she asked.

"Lexi ?" said Damon pulling the woman by the bottom of her pinafore.

She turned and smiled noting the groggy look in his eyes. "Nice to see you too, to bad you're not the boy scout he would have recovered in five" she said looking down at Damon. He looked a lot worse for wear. His hair was stuck to his forehead, his eyes bloodshot and he had a lot of bruising from where the technicians had brought him in.

So maybe she'd been a little overzealous with the anti-magic medication. Sue her !

"What are you doing here?" he asked slowly and his eyes darted to the still mute bonnie. She appeared to be rolling her tongue around her throat like a kitten.

"Saving her ass saving your ass. Just about saving all the asses" she said quietly looking towards the door.

"It's a different world Salvatore..."

"No shit" said Bonnie looking up before she passed out.


	3. Suspicions

Whittmore hospital

The clinical white and sterile tiling was beginning to irk Damon. He had been probed and prodded ever since the doctor returned with her legion of medical students. The doctor was insisting on running test and finding out all she could about him and though Lexi had given him a very brief warning and told him to play the amnesia card...he was very curious.

Damon looked into the irritating flashlight being shone in his eye. "No I don't remember how I got to the forest, would you please stop shining that light in my eye" he said reaching for the doctors hand.

"We don't have any missing persons reports, your blood sugar, pressure everything is low and yet you appear to be fine. Let me do my job mr- the doctor said taking a pen from behind her ear.

"Damon-"

"You remember your name" she said with a small smile on her face.

Damon looked over his shoulder at Lexi who appeared to be glaring at him and nodded. "Yeah- she's a uh Bonnie or Barbara or something" he said gesturing to Bonnie who was still a bit out of it.

"Why're we in whittmore" he asked aloud.

"Do you know it ?" asked the Doctor taking a step back. Damon shook his head. "You're name tag" he said pointing to the doctor.

"Hey Barbie think you could wake up now... ?" He said staring past her at Bonnie who Lexi was whispering to in the corner. He suddenly realised. He couldn't hear what was being said. He lifted his hand to his face and felt around his mouth for his fangs. Just some stubby canines. He tilted his head to look at Lexi when he caught the doctor staring back at him.

"Fell, Meredith ?" he said finally looking at the doctor. She nodded. "Do you know me ?" she asked quieter than before and Damon felt the room change he shook his head. "I must have heard the nurse say it" he said before reclining back onto the bed.

"yes... Lexi, leave Barbara we have to look at Mr Omar" Lexi nodded and quietly bid Damon and Bonnie farewell.

Damon waited a beat before he spoke.

"Come on Bonnie, we gotta get outta here, Meredith suspects something" He said looking for his jacket. Bonnie still hadn't totally recovered or at least it appeared that way. He stood to his feet albeit a bit wobbily and walked over to her bed and noticed Bonnie was cold to the touch.

"Shit what're they doing to you Bennett"

 _ **The council**_

"Listen to me" said Meredith in frustration.

"Something new has arrived in our world and whatever it is I think it has something to do with the strangers who we found in the woods"

"You mean the little girl who can't keep her eyes open more than two minutes and the asinine man who insists on hitting on every nurse that walks by ?" Said Mason Lockwood drolly.

Meredith sucked in her lip with her frustrations. Mason was a relatively new member of the council, nobody remembered when or where or why just that he was but Meredith did. Meredith always remembered and so she scratched her head. Loosening her pony tail and looked out around the board room to her peers.

"I say we keep them close, we can't let them fall into his hands"

"That's a given !" came Bill Forbes with a righteous cry.

"Why would we ever push them to that freak and his band of sycophants"

"Listen, I'm not saying that we would but it wouldn't be a lie to say that he has gotten bold. He is out there right now. Planning some shit we wont even see coming cause he's a degenerate child with something that hurts my mind to say.

Magic" Meredith uttered the word as if it was a curse, a dirty tarnished word that stole the pockets of chatter around the room and restored all the turned heads to her focus.

"We're here to protect this place" said Bill with a stern nod of the head.

"And we will said Mason," Before Meredith could respond "I'm going to do you a favour Meredith and take the new comers off your hands" He said sitting back in his seat.

"That's a great idea-

"It's really not necessary" said Meredith sitting back down into her seat.

"It'll give us time to go over the war council" said Bill nodding and looking around the room at the various men and women gathered.

"That settles it then" said Mason with a small smile. "I'll have two rooms prepared at the house in Belmarsh" he said loudly.

"Why the woodsy estate ?" asked Bill.

"Your brain gone to mush Bill, we gotta dozen weddings in spring cottage, a festival in the main house on Whittmore and don't tell me you've forgotten we turned the other estate into a safe house" Said Mason shaking his head.

"Oh shit Lockwood... I'm sorry. I know we're asking a lot of your personal-"

Mason shook his head. "Anything to protect our people.. it's what my brother would have wanted" He said sadly

Meredith rolled her eyes and waved her hands. The pretty boy philanthropist was a nice thing to look at but in reality he was boring.

"Is this meeting over ?" asked a tired Giuseppe Salvatore.

"It is" agreed Meredith.


	4. We do things differently here

Over the next few days Damon and Bonnie went without a visit from Lexi. Damon tried to keep his cool but Bonnie had gone from barely conscious to a practical vegetable. She woke up, her eyes would open and if he looked good enough he could see that they where moving. She was seeing something.

"Whatever it is Bon, I hope it's some practical magic!" he hissed while pulling the hair from her face so he could threaten her some more into her ear.

"Wow, not a lot has changed about you..." Said Mason standing in the doorway. Damon's head cocked and he grimaced at Mason out of irritation more than shock. "So Lexi disappears and we get you?"

Masons face appeared alarmed but he quickly covered it up.

"Get Bonnie and we gotta get out of here, NOW !" He ordered looking out into the corridor.

Damon didn't take orders from a mutt, let alone anyone that came from the same stock as Tyler Lockwood but when he saw that Mason had this anxious look in his eye. He quickly took Bonnie into his arms and followed Mason silently through the winding doors of the hospital.

"Not to question this lovely escape we got going but why can't we use the front door"

"Two men and an unconscious woman, leaving the hospital" he said with a sneer as if it was obvious.

"Besides that fact," said Damon just avoiding hitting Bonnie's head of a doorway. It appeared he was clumsier as a human.

"Give her to me?"

"Not a chance dog breath !"

Mason glared and ignored Damon as they stepped out into what appeared to be night.

"What the ?" Said Damon

"Oh yeah, you haven't been outside yet... well now you've seen it ! into the car" Mason said pushing Damon towards a black SUV.

Once they where bundled inside Mason took a call and drove quickly away from the hospital.

"Lexi is missing, No, I just picked up the package. They have a couple more hours till a shift begins I'm heading to you now. Yeah I heard, he's keeping them busy." Mason chuckled uneasily before hanging up the phone with a word Damon couldn't hear.

Damon cleared his throat. Honestly he was starting to feel parched. Thirsty, angry and irritated it didn't do Damon well. Especially with Bonnie still playing in her coma.

"You better start talking Lockwood"

"You'd still die" He said looking up in the rear-view mirror. Damon saw a flash of gold in the werewolves eye and glared back.

"What's wrong with Bonnie ?"

"We don't know" bit back Damon.

Damon could feel, Bonnie stiffen in his arms. _yeah, that's right we're talking about you witchy!_

he thought with a smile, then he felt a slight tremor against his chest.

"Shit ! Lockwood pull over !"

Bonnie was convulsing her eye's going from the ghostly white they had assumed to a bleeding black. Damon had seen a lot of shit in his time but this. This was new.

Mason didn't stop the car. Instead he sped to wherever the hell they where going. He dialled back the voice on the over end of the phone.

"I'm gonna need some magical activity all over town, some shits up with Bonnie and if I can feel it. They can trace it. Taking a detour" he sighed and Damon felt the car swerve violently.

"Lockwood!"

"The name is mason !"

Mason raced out of town. It was a moment before Damon realised where it was he was headed.

Mystic Falls.

They reached the old witches house in expert timing. Mason slamming on the break and ordering Damon out. When Mason jumped out and snatched Bonnie he felt a surge of power travel through him and it wasn't the good kind. He experienced death... his death for a second ? or was it a third time.

Quickly he marched Bonnie too the centre of the massacre and laying her there before walking out of it.

"Please, great witches of the dead. This is your lifeline. She is dying and we will that she lives, if that be your will also. Grant her safe journey back to us...''

Damon couldn't contain his ridicule.

He spluttered in the hilarity of the moment.

"That is your plan appeal to the ancestors. Those bitches give a crap about Bonnie?" Just then lightening zig zagged it's way across the sky and found it's intended target. Damon.

The man/vampire as unsure of what he was felt dread when he saw the lights in the sky. H fell to his knees in a blinding anguish. He felt blistering venom tearing ligaments from his insides and that was before the lightening hit.

"Here..." Said Mason Lockwood stepping forward.

"We worship and respect our guardian spirits" said Mason looking down at a char-grilled Damon Salvatore.


End file.
